


We’ll Be Back Again Together

by LonePiper



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Ishbal | Ishval, Royai Week 2018, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonePiper/pseuds/LonePiper
Summary: An Amestrian Army marching song to the melody of 'Leave Her Johnny, Leave Her', with a distinct Royai flavour.





	We’ll Be Back Again Together

**Author's Note:**

> You can also [listen to the song](https://lonepiper5758.tumblr.com/post/174786690971/day-1-royai-week-2018-propinquity-lately-when) in this Tumblr post.

Oh the call has come, we must leave here now  
Hold true don’t deceive her  
No time to speak the wedding vow  
We’ll be back again together.

Chorus  
Hold true don’t deceive her  
Oh, stand firm don’t forsake her  
Any girl won’t do, so to one be true  
You’ll be back again together

Now we’re fighting here in this hellish land  
Hold true don’t deceive her  
And there’s nought but blood and tears and sand  
We’ll be back again together.

Chorus

I thought I saw you here with me  
Hold true don’t deceive her  
And the pain in your eyes was a curse to see  
We’ll be back again together.

Chorus

Will we ever know the truth to tell  
Hold true don’t deceive her  
To lead and follow through the halls of hell  
We’ll be back again together.

Chorus

The day may come when we can wed  
Hold true don’t deceive her  
We’ll share our days, our nights our bed  
And we’ll lie at last together

Chorus  
Hold true don’t deceive her  
Oh, stand firm don’t forsake her  
Any girl won’t do, so to one be true  
And you’ll lie at last together

**Author's Note:**

> I feel this needs some explanation.
> 
> Lately, when I’ve been improvising on my Tabor Pipe I’ve been thinking about folk songs and the Amestrian army, and especially the kind of songs sung by soldiers as they march or work. I’ve also had two conversations recently about re-working existing tunes with new lyrics - very popular in folk traditions. Then last weekend at an historical re-enactment event I was invited to sing some sea shanties with a group of Pirates which was so so much fun.
> 
> All this has inspired this contribution for Royai Week 2018 Day 1 theme - ‘Propinquity’.
> 
> Any concrit, feedback, comments always welcome. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
